Lark
Lark is The Penguin's personal chauffeur and bodyguard. It is unknown how the Penguin recruited Lark into his employ, or where he found her. She simply serves as protection against Batman and anyone else who may threaten the Penguin, while also serving as a companion. History Lark was first seen alongside the Penguin as they attempted to recruit Harold Allnut into aiding them in their plans against Batman. When they first encountered Allnut, he had been mistaken as a homeless man and was beaten to near-death by a group of delinquents. Lark thought it best to save Allnut, but Penguin allowed the teenagers to beat him, then ordered Lark to fetch him. They returned to Penguin's headquarters, where he revealed his hatred for Batman to the stranger. In order to keep Harold Allnut on his side, Penguin told Lark that she must give him a massage. She refused, stating that Allnut disgusted her. But Penguin promised Lark that she would be able to kill Allnut after he got what he wanted from him. She later accompanied the Penguin and Allnut to Penguin's personal chalet. After smooth-talking Allnut, Penguin revealed once again to Lark that he plans on eliminating him. While the Penguin gave his speech, Lark could not find Allnut anywhere. Lark then aided Penguin in his auction, giving a speech for Arctic Enterprise's new controlled birds. One viewer was displeased, mocking the idea of birds as a weapon. Penguin then used the birds to drop a grenade on the group of spectators. Batman appeared, and during the battle, Lark managed to escape. Much later, Lark reappeared bigger and stronger. She, along with Bossworth, worked as Penguin's main allies during the Black Mask's uprising. During one of the Penguin's baths, the villain was ambushed by Batman. Lark, hiding in the shower, quickly attacked Batman, who commented that it must not be the same Lark. This means Penguin either hired a new Lark and replaced the original, or the original somehow enhanced her strength. Lark was defeated by a quick headbutt from Batman, allowing him to find out the information he needed from Penguin. Black Mask discovered Penguin's whereabouts and attacked him, leaving Lark as the Penguin's only defense. She drove Penguin through the streets of Devil's Square, having her windshield shot at continuously. One of Black Mask's minions destroyed Lark's car using a rocket launcher. The blast wounded Penguin, but Lark grabbed Penguin and stood her ground while she waited for Bossworth to pick them up. Lark later joined up with the Penguin and the Mad Hatter at a nearby amusement park. They captured Batman using poison-beaked crows. She aids Penguin in orchestrating the eventual defeat of Black Mask at Batman's hands. Powers and Abilities Lark is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and a competent member of Penguin's henchmen. It is possible that she has a degree of superhuman strength, as Batman commented that he was unable to break her grip when she was strangling him with a shower curtain. She is also an excellent marksman, holding her own against a number of Black Mask's agents while holding the Penguin in one of her arms. Appearances in Other Media Batman: The Animated Series See: Jay, Raven, and Lark Category:Villains Category:Henchmen